Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vibration test jig, and more particularly to a vibration test jig used to simulate a relative displacement such as torsion or bending of a vehicle part including a panorama sunroof in a vibration environment.
Description of Related Art
In general, repeated vibrations transferred from a road surface or a driving part of a vehicle such as an engine during driving of the vehicle are transferred to a vehicle body, and a part such as the vehicle body or a sunroof is deformed by repeated transfers of the vibrations.
Since the deformation causes an aperture or a step which in turn causes leakage of water or lowering of an external appearance, a process of securing quality by measuring a relative displacement such as torsion or bending through a vibration test before the design is actually applied to a vehicle is performed.
For example, a mode analysis test is performed on a vibration test object such as a vehicle body, a door, and a panorama sunroof by providing vibrations while the vibration test object is fixed to a jig and installing a plurality of sensors such as vibration test accelerometers at portions of the vibration test object.
A jig is generally used as a means for fixing an object during a vibration test, and various forms of vibration test jigs are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2006-0131600, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2001-0059296, Korean Patent No. 10-1014364, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-266533.
According to the related art, a fixed jig is used as a means for measuring a relative displacement such as torsion or bending of a vibration test object such as a panorama sunroof. That is, torsion or bending (a relative displacement) is generated in a panorama sunroof in an actual vehicle condition, that is, when a vehicle is drive, and a fixed jig is used as a means for simulating the relative displacement with actual vehicle vibrations.
However, when the fixed jig according to the related art is used, a single product test result and an actual vehicle test result are different. Accordingly, there is a limit in simulating a relative displacement such as torsion or bending introduced in an actual panorama sunroof by the fixed jig.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.